


Love is in the air

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-17
Updated: 2007-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: this is a love story between a lonely killer with a police intelligence. (Take the characters are Maggie q and Leon Lai)





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Love is in the air

## Love is in the air

  
by lia00027  


Author's Notes: This story was occuring to me when I saw "bullet of love", "naked weapon", and "infernal affair 3" (hong kong movies) so why don't I make all the spices become a story.

Story Notes: This story is fiction and It's written by myself.

* * *

Hong Kong February 26, 2006.   
  
It happened again another brutal murder and the victim was the triad boss from one of the famous triad in Hong Kong. Inspector Kwang arrived in Kowloon town, the location where the victim had been shot once in his heart, it didn't take long for the victim to die. Many of the triad members appeared with hatred and the situation didn't look so good. The triad members blamed each other of their leader death and they were in debate who's going to be the next leader. Inspector Kwang with his man tried to control the triad members before the situation becoming worse.  
  
It's 2 a.m. when Inspector Andy Kwang unlocked his flat's door key. He walked inside the house and turned on the light. The living room became brighter with white light its shown the warmth atmosphere of the living room. 2 sets of white sofa and one modern coffee table with big black lcd tv hang on to the wall. The wall was light cream with a medium size of abstract painting. Andy Kwang walked in his favorite room, the piano room, it's a small size room just beside the living room with a wall as the distance. There was a big window facing another building of the flat with the big grand black piano in the middle of the room. Andy set and played his favorite music "Chopin". He really enjoyed playing it his fingers were smoothly dancing with the tunes and his mind was thinking of nothing except the joy of music. What he didn't know was at the roof of the other building just in front of his flat someone was looking at him.  
  
Sa was looking at the handsome guy with a spec and short hair wore a nice blue-grey shirt with a tie, the guy looked very neat and extremely played the music very well. This music made her heart beating fast, the thought that she thought never occurred to her anymore suddenly came a `feeling'. One tear dropped in her red cheek because of the breeze weather still Sa didn't care about that. The music that that guy played was touching her heart, the sudden feeling that came back to her after a long way realized her of something that had been missing once in her life.   
  
Andy stop playing and stand up, he left the music room and turned off the light and went into the kitchen. Sa was staring at him for a while until she came down from the building to her luxurious sport car and drove away to her hotel. In her hotel room she slept soundly after long 20 years in her life for once without thinking anything just laid down her naked body to the soft and warm bed.  
  
Hong Kong, March 03, 2006  
  
The murder of one of the parliament members became sensational because it happened in Kowloon town. Inspector Kwan arrived at the location of the murdered, the way the parliament member died was exactly the same with the boss triad's death. The killer shot directly at the heart so the victim won't feel any pain before he died. Inspector Kwan was one of the youngest superior of intelligent unit in Hong Kong police force. He was sharp minded, and scored the best in the exam when he was still in police training camp. He was calm and a cool-minded person, he was promoted as the leader of crime investigation department after many big murderer cases that he has been solved in 5 years time. He was a threat for many triad organizations.  
  
Sa was waiting in one of the glamorous room in the big 5-star hotel. Chuam Chun Huat, the biggest leader of drugs and weapons trafficking gang in Asia came with his 2 bodyguards. He was a dangerous old man with cunning mind. His hair was white all over and he was almost bald, he was wearing a nice suit that expensive and gold jade ring with a dragon curve as a symbol of a leadership in most of Asia's countries. Sa has been worked for him for almost 15 years, Chuam was like a father, a teacher, and also an enemy to her. A father because he cared for her, a teacher because he taught her how to be strong in this cruel world, an enemy because he made her as a cool-blooded killer and she hate Chuam and respected him at the same time. Since she was 8 year-old Chuam himself taught her about how to use a weapon and shot at the right direction. Sa's first victim was a leader from dangerous yakuza from Japan who encountered several problems with Chuam because of the drug trafficking case. Sa was feeling nervous to do her first job because she was still 13th at that time, her hand was badly shaking and at least she succeed to shot the yakuza leader but unfortunately the yakuza leader was not die because Sa shot not in his internal organs. However the Yakuza leader still died after that because of a shot in his forehead, he felt nothing and died with blood come out from his forehead. Sa saw everything because Chuam killed the yakuza leader by himself and show it to Sa. Sa didn't say a word at that time she just kept quite with no feeling shown on her face and Chuam didn't force her to say anything, but that night after she was in her room by herself Sa cried to let go all her humanity feelings. That was the first and the last cried that tasted bitter for her. She was just a killing machine now and she would always be like that.  
  
"The next task for you is to kill this guy." Chuam gave her a brown envelope on the table, Sa took the envelope and pull out picture and documents from the envelope. Sa felt surprise because the picture was the handsome guy that she was often looking from the roof top of the building and listened to his piano played. Sa learnt the documents that filled with that guy's detail information. That guy's name was Andy Kwan, a brilliant senior inspector in CID. "He digs a lot of information about organization and he is troublesome for us." Chuam gave Sa enough reasons to kill him. "I'm understand." Sa's voice had no expression. "Good, I want him to die before my next meeting with the other gang's leader holds." It's an order from Chuam which no need to be answered that he wanted Andy to not become a disturbance for his meeting next month.  
  
Tonight Sa also came to her favorite place, at the rooftop where she was listening to Andy's piano but this time she was looking at him quite long and felt such a unbearable feeling. "Do I really have to kill this guy?" Such a thought never cross her mind before. She kept staring at Andy with his detailed information in her right hand.   
  
The following day Sa was following Andy carefully, from what she read she knew that Andy basically a clever person but she was the best and she didn't want to be lost to him so she tailed him with different cars and different disguised every day.   
  
Andy's mind was not being peaceful this few days, he felt something is going to be happened but he couldn't guess what will it be. His instinct told him that Chuam Chun Huat must be planning something, that typical guy like Chuam was not a stupid person who let police force to trouble him. He knew something was amiss when Chuam didn't do anything weird these few days. Andy knew he was planning something but he was not sure what's in his mind. He already ordered his best guys to be Chuam's moles and they had reported that Chuam didn't do much and that he went to the hotel few days ago and nobody allowed to be with him except his 2 trusted bodyguards, after that Chuam just spent his time to relax in his house at the bay.   
  
Hong Kong, March 08, 2006  
  
There was a robbery happened at the bank in the city, the banks robbers kept hostages inside so the police won't rush in inside, the hostages are the bank's employees and ordinary citizens. Inspector Andy Kwan and his teams arrived at the scene as quickly as possible after they heard about the robbery case. After Andy got the information what was happening inside the bank, he let the negotiator team to negotiate the terms with the robbers to let go of the hostages. Andy asked whether the robbers agree to exchange the woman and the children with him as a hostage, he was willing to exchange his life for the safety of the woman and children. After a long silent from the robbers at least the robbers agreed to exchange Andy with the children only, Andy asked the negotiator to agree with that. The robbers asked Andy not to bring any weapons or they called the deal off. Long silent after Andy walked alone to the bank, the robber opened the main door of the bank for him and searched him everywhere in case he carried any weapon with him and the robber found Andy was not bringing any weapon with him. The robbers let go of the children. The robbers asked for a helicopter to take them away if not they will kill all the hostages, they shot one of the hostage's leg as a warning.   
  
Andy counted the robbers, all were 4 people and they all carried big weapons with bombs as big as mini bag tightly tied in their chest. Came a chance when the other 3 robbers were busy take all the money from the safe box at the other room Andy hit the robber who was not seeing him and made the robber unconscious unsoundly and tied him tight. Andy walked slowly and hid his body behind the wall to take a watch closely of the other robbers. He threw something and attracted the robbers attention, one of the robber came out and saw what's going on. When he was near the wall where Andy hid, Andy put his arm in his mouth while hit hard the robber in his neck and made him unconscious and tied him tight with robe. One of the robber was feeling worry because his friend was not coming back so he walked outside the room and saw Andy tied his friend but before he was in position to shot Andy, Andy kick his hand and kick his stomach while punched his face hard made the robbers shouted painfully. Behind Andy, the last robber was in position to shot Andy and asked him to turn around slowly and not to try to do something stupid if not he will pull the trigger off and kill him. Andy followed his orders but the robber was ready to shot him, however the robber suddenly got a hit from behind and laid down to the floor unconsciously.  
  
Now Sa was ready to pulling the trigger before Andy. Andy stared Sa, and Sa was looking at him behind her sun glasses silently she was ready to pull the trigger off but something in her heart not let her to kill him. She was just standing there before him with gun ready to shot him in his forehead, suddenly Sa saw one of the robber that Andy punched in his face stand and ready to shot him. Sa shot the robber made the robber died at that time then there was a sound of crowd came over, made Sa pull her weapon and left. Andy was staring at her confusedly, he tried to catch up with Sa but Sa was already long way above him. Andy didn't give up he was following Sa, at least they're both at the roof-top building of the bank, faced each other. "Who are you?" Andy asked him with a hard breath after a long run. Sa kept quite and saw around them. "Who send you?" Andy catch his breath normally now. Sa stared at him and didn't say anything, she run and jump to the other building roof-top, left Andy behind her without a trace. Andy once again feeling confused then he came back to the robbery scene.  
  
Tonight Andy was driving his car, he stopped to buy some to go food for his dinner at his favorite restaurant. When he was driving his car suddenly he felt a weapon was pointed to his back, he saw the mirror and he felt surprise because there was a girl who was almost shot him this afternoon laid down in his car at the passenger sit pointed her gun to him. "Drive faster to your house now." Her voice was weak. Andy followed her order and drove back to his house. At his flat parking lobby, the girl asked him to hug her and bring her to his house if he did something suspicious the gun will blow his heart right away. Andy hugged and got her to his house. Inside the house after he turned on the light the girl moved away from him, he could see now that girl's other hand was covering her right stomach, her hand covered with blood. "We need to get you to the hospital." Andy said it and stared the girl's injury. "I don't need you to tell me what to do." Sa refused to be told. "Your injury doesn't look too good at least let me treat you if you don't want to go to the hospital." Andy's voice was soft. The atmosphere was quite before Sa put down her weapon. "Lie down in my bed." Sa went to Andy's room and lied down with small knife that she hold it tight in her left hand, after a while Andy came with a small knife, a candle, a needle and a bolt of thread with warm water. He also brought the first aid box. He sat near Sa and opened her black leather jacket slowly, then he cut Sa's transparent shirt at the injury's area and clean the wound. Andy knew that it was a shot injury from the first time he saw Sa's hand cover with blood. He tried to take out the bullet from Sa's right stomach, and he was doing it very carefully. Sa was holding her shout but she hold Andy's arm tight. At least Andy succeed to take out the bullet and sewed Sa's wound. Sa sweated a lot but didn't say anything. After Andy finished treated her wound, he gave Sa some antibiotic. Sa didn't take the pills from his hand. "I promise that I won't report you so you can take a rest peacefully." Andy promised to her. Sa stared at him then took the pill and put it in her mouth, Andy gave her a glass of water. Sa lied on the bed and fall as sleep. Andy looked at her for a while then he took a shower and changed to his clean pajama and slept in the sofa at the living room after turned off all the lights. He was tired but he was not going to harm a harmful person its just a loser who could do something like that.   
  
Sa woke up in the middle of the night, she tried to get up from the bed carefully and made no sound, She walked outside the room and found Andy who was sleeping at the living room. Sa knew that she couldn't trust anyone in this world but looked like she was tired and she wanted it all to be over so she didn't have to be a killing machine anymore. She would let Andy to arrest her if he wants but seemed that Andy Kwan was having a high pride to arrest her if she guessed it right because she had saved him at the bank this afternoon. She was staring Andy and her heart was beating quite fast, she never had this kind of feeling before. She admitted that Andy had made her attracted with his piano played but should she admit too that Andy was a handsome man. No she couldn't think something like that after all she's a hit man while Andy was a cop or her biggest enemy in this living world. She tried to make no sound movement and get away from Andy's house. Andy realized that Sa was staring at her, he could not probably sleep with a beautiful mysterious stranger in his bedroom so he just lied down at the sofa with closed eyes. He knew that the girl would left but he felt that the girl knew more things about him, she knew exactly where was his room and didn't need any guidance for him to show her where it was. He sensed something and he promised that he will take a look for it. He heard the door was clicking, he knew that the girl was going to leave then he opened his eyes. "Wait." Andy stand up and stared Sa. Sa saw him surprisingly but didn't say anything. "You could stay here until your wound healed." Andy was walking closer toward her. "You don't know who am I why would you let me stay?" Sa asked suspiciously. "Let say because you saved my life this afternoon." Andy was looking at her softly. "Don't you afraid that I'm going to kill you." Sa smiled coldly. "If you really want to kill me I would have died this afternoon." Andy's voice was calmed. Sa was silent for a moment, "You really are insane, you don't know me but you saved me so actually we owed nothing to each other." "Let say because I don't like to see my savior die." Andy was smiled at her. "I don't know if I can trust you enough to stay here." "You can take my gun." Andy gave his gun to her. Sa took the gun then, "Fine then, thanks." Sa got back to Andy's room and closed the door slowly with Andy stared at her back until the door was closed. He lied down at the sofa and slept.  
  
"What am I doing?" These question kept on Sa's mind tonight. She couldn't sleep but she was feeling strange. Until almost dawn then Sa could really close her eyes and fall asleep soundly.   
  
Afternoon at 3p, Sa opened her eyes and tried to awake. She saw everything around her and realized that this is Andy's place. Sa stand from the bed and walked toward the door, she opened the door and found a quiet atmosphere. She closed the door and walked toward the big and good bathroom in the bedroom. The bathroom was white color with a big glass door separate it with the changing room. In the changing room the big beautiful drawer made from dark brown wood was opposing the white ceramic basin. There was simple plant beside the basin and there were 2 clean small towels that fold neatly. Inside the bathroom was a shower room and a medium size of simple tub with a big clean white towel hang on facing the door. Sa unbuttoned her shirt continued with her long black leather trouser then she pull out her simple black bra and her black tong. Sa walked inside the shower room and checked out her wound that it was tightly wrap with a big water resistant bandage that Andy used last night and she thankful that he was thoughtful to bandage it with a water resistant bandage. She began to take a shower with warm water.  
  
Andy came home earlier made his colleagues felt surprise that their cool-blooded boss actually could ask to go back earlier, usually he always the first who come at the office and come back last. Andy opened his door house and checked his bedroom. He heard the sound of the water sprinkle from his bathroom, he opened the door slowly and peeped inside. He saw the most beautiful woman with long black hair and nice hot figure of a body was showering in his bathroom. He put his eyes to other thing but it seemed that he was enchanted by the beauty inside his bathroom. Sa turned off the shower made Andy quickly walked outside his bedroom unsoundly. Andy was walking to the kitchen and tried to put his mind not to think about what he was just looking at. Still his mind always come back to the nice figure of a body with fair skin and the breast that looked so challenging asked to be felt, and the ass his thing was having reaction over the tough. Not many women that could make him feel like this sexually, except his ex-girlfriend when he did his psychology in London. He heard a door's sound and tried to hold on his desire and concentrate to do something else.   
  
Sa came out wore one his clean pajama, she looked pretty with the big brown eyes and red lips that temp Andy. Andy looked at her in silent. "I borrow your pajama, I hope you don't mind." Sa saw him in his eyes. "It's ok. How are you today?" Andy stand behind her and took a glass of water. "I'm good. How about you?" Sa was looking at him. "I did my routine, go to the office and work as usual." Andy was looking at her and their eyes met. Sa was silent and turned her head to another angle. She saw the piano room and she walked inside the room. She sat at the piano and opened the lid of the piano. Her fingers touched the piano, before she realized she played Andy's favorite music "Chopin". Sa was playing it well, Andy walked near her and listened to her piano played quietly. Sa played it with fast tempo and she was a really amazing player because she made no mistake at all. When she stopped Andy clapped his hands, Sa saw him then left the piano room without any expression. "Where did you learn it? That song is quite difficult to play." Andy followed her and sat beside her at the sofa in the living room. Sa silent for a moment until she turn her heard face him and answered with a sad voice. "I don't remember." Her expression was full of emptiness. Andy felt sympathy to her then asked her to grab some bite for dinner. Sa silently nodded. Andy ordered some delivery food while Sa was in his bedroom and did nothing just stared at the window with the city's night view. Andy didn't disturb her. 

  
 

* * *

End Love is in the air by lia00027 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
